


I'm into you

by moonlith1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stage Show?-, Confession through lyrics, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Guitarist Dreamwastaken, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Singer GeorgeNotFound, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, first kiss?, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlith1/pseuds/moonlith1
Summary: that one tiktok trend where george and dream performs still into you by paramore ;) iykykorgeorge tries to recover from a break up and dream has the perfect idea on how--that idea is to perform 'still into you' by paramore on stage together.. although, it doesn't quite go as planned when george locks eyes with his ex while performing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Maia | mxmtoon, Niki/Maia mxmtoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I'm into you

**Author's Note:**

> the animatics of this was really powerful,, i just HAD to write something even if its trash   
> (go watch them in tiktok and it would all make sense!!)   
> it would be great if u played the song while reading the same part LOL   
> hope u enjoy <3

“alright, where’s our next location dream?” george challenged, turning on his heel to face the taller man behind him. the brunet wore a smirk that was no doubt a sign that he was having fun--they had been going everywhere george led them to and dream had a brilliant plan to end the night. 

“hm,” dream hummed, pretending to think for a spur moment. “remember our bet?” the smirk was wiped off the brit’s face as quickly as it came and george stared blankly at the blonde, looking dumbfounded and morphing his expression into a distraught one.

“no? we never had a bet..” george denied, licking his bottom lip and hiding his thumbs as they twiddled with the hem of his cardigan. “what are you talking about idiot?”

dream looked at george sympathetically before throwing himself into a fit of wheezes and abusing his poor lungs once more. “you know _ exactly  _ what i’m talking about george! you always lick your lips when you’re lying!” the blonde started walking and picking a fast pace, making the brunet feel unease. “you can’t get away with it, follow me!” dream concluded in between his laughing session while attempting to drag and chase the brunet.

“no! please i don’t want to sing!” george pouted, running away to avoid dream’s reach. “george that’s not fair! you agreed to this, plus it’s not like you are bad at it!” dream argued, still chasing the brit and running out of breath.

“dreaaam!” george screamed, playfully laughing while dragging his small legs away from the younger’s. people who might’ve come across them probably thought they were crazy or out of their minds by now, i mean. imagine seeing two adult men chasing each other and screaming like they’ll die if they don't.  _ stupidly hilarious. _

“oh georgee!” dream sing-sang, forcing his legs to run faster, he was catching up to the brunet. that was until george wasn’t in sight anymore and the blonde figured he hid behind the pillars.

“oh it’s  _ on. _ ” 

george bit his lip and covered his mouth, giggling under his breath and breathing rapidly. chest heaving in anxiety from the thought of dream actually finding him.

_ “surely he won’t find me.”  _ george thought to himself, trying to reassure his poor heart.

__

“i just can’t believe how you found me!” the brunet whined, legs going limp every second they walk towards the stage. “i was well hidden dream, you must’ve cheated or whatever.” he assumed.

“no i didn’t! you are just bad at hiding. you were literally out in the open.” dream wheezed, stopping in his tracks when he finally stood in front of the manager. george murmured a small oof when his chest collided with dream’s back although it didn’t seem to affect the blonde one bit. “why’d you sto- oh.” 

“hi! i was wondering if we could maybe sing and play the electric guitar up there as well? with the rest of your band? that’s possible, right?” dream smiled kindly, asking for permission for the both of them. george groaned and hid his face in embarrassment while averting his gaze from the pair.

“ah of course! may i know who’s singing and who’s playing?” the pink-haired lady asked, looking at both men with a wide smile on her face. “great! i’m playing the guitar and my very good friend, george here will be the one singing.” dream finished, squeezing george’s wrist teasingly before laughing at the responded smack.

“alright! we’ll wait for the band to get ready then i’ll call both of you afterwards. my name’s niki by the way, you both look very comely today.” she commented, before waving her hand and gesturing for the band to get ready. dream smiled at the compliment and took a sit with the brit, chuckling when he sees george pouting.

“oh come _ on _ now, it won’t be  _ that _ bad! i’m sure the people here would love your heavy accented voice.” dream teased, grinning at the adorable brunet who seemed to be curling in himself. “ugh shut up, you’re making it worse. you do know my voice has gotten worse since i left my band, right? that was so long ago and i’ve completely lost all my confidence.” 

“ahem.” dream coughed, “ _ our  _ band… also, i personally think your voice is still nice? i’ve heard you singing with bad and quackity that one night in the karaoke studio.” dream debated, before quickly widening his eyes when he saw the confusion laced on george’s face.

“how do you know that?” george tilted his head, raising his brow in curiosity. “we’re you actually  _ stalking _ me?” the brit grinned, bumping his shoulder teasingly although it didn’t nudge the blonde at all. “no-- it’s not like that!” dream defended himself, hoping his reddened cheeks weren't  _ too  _ obvious. dream relaxed when he saw niki gesturing for both of them to get on stage. “oh look, niki’s calling for us. let’s go georgie.” dream smirked, standing up his seat and dragging george away from the sofa effortlessly. 

“noo, i don’t want to go!” george whined, trying to force his wrist out of dream’s grasp. “too late!” dream added, before letting the brunet go once they were both in front of the audience. george wore a frown and didn’t bother to look at the crowd which is focused on them and dream was wearing a confident smile while waving at the crowd instead. the two made their way on the stage and dream reassured george it will be alright in a serious and comforting tone. 

“hey, if you really don’t want to do it. that’s fine, okay? i don’t want to force you.” dream smiled, placing a hand on the brit’s shoulder, george glared at him and huffed. “that’s already a little bit too late, dream. i’m literally already holding the microphone.” 

“you aren’t mad at me for this? like actually mad mad?” dream confirmed, worry lacing his tone as he picked up the chord for the electrical guitar. “as much as i hate you, i can’t get myself to actually get mad at you so no..” dream smiled fondly at the brit before plugging the chord in the guitar. “um-- hurry up and tell the others that the song is called still into you by paramore. i’ve always wanted to sing this one since i’ve mastered it.” george requested, smiling sightly when he turned to look at the audience. dream nodded and told the band before turning to face george again, who looked nervous but secretly happy. and lucky for dream, he can read george like a book. “you’ve missed this haven’t you?” dream whispered, “well.. kind of.” george admitted, tapping the microphone to test it before nodding at niki.

“alright here we go. break a leg georgie.” the blonde winked, playing with the strings of the guitar before smirking and turning to look at the thrilled audience. george rolled his eyes and narrowed his brown luminous eyes at the crowd. the same eyes dream found himself lost into the first time they met.

“you too, idiot.” 

__

  
  


_ “can’t count the years one hand that we’ve been together!” _

_ “i need the other one to hold you make you feel, make you feel better!” _

george knows he really did miss this, missed the thrill, the smile on people’s faces when they hear the hubristic voice of the brunet and the background singers all harmonizing to form a pleasant wave of music. he missed it when the crowd danced along with the rhythm and melody, and the hype that dream creates with his guitar. the atmosphere that their band makes when they play pop and serene songs. most importantly, he liked his best friend’s company, it gives him relief and comfort knowing dream is just right there behind him and george knows there would be a huge wave of compliments waiting for him after this.

_ “it’s not a walk in the park to love each other!”  _

dream liked playing in front of people, the leo inside of him wanted everyone to know his passion in music. he loved it when all eyes were on him and his band and he didn’t get jealous one bit that he isn’t the one in the very front because.. another reason he was playing and enjoying himself was because his best friend--that he is undeniably in love with-- was singing with him and enjoying the moment with him. the fact that both of them shares beautiful moments like this together makes him feel butterflies swarming his tummy and he can’t wait to shower the brit with compliments because his voice. his voice is  _ heavenly  _ and dream could tell that to george millions of times if only it weren’t so creepy if he did so.

_ “but when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can’t deny, you’re worth it.” _

the audience seemed to love the energy and rhythm the band is producing and they were dancing along with it, jumping and swaying and all that, and niki was amazed how powerful the duo is, she definitely has seen them visit this place before--and she even thought they were a couple but the pair quickly corrected that they were only best friends and niki felt a bit dumbfounded because she can clearly see that they had feelings for each other. but what she never knew, was that they could sing or play instruments but she undoubtedly wasn’t disappointed. 

“hey niki! is that george singing there?” a dirty blonde lady asked, niki snapped out of her thoughts that once clouded her mind and stared at the woman before parting her lips when she saw the dimly illuminated face of her old friend. “maia! i think so yeah, how did you find this place? i haven’t seen you in a while.” niki smiled, lending maia a seat before sitting in one as well.

“oh-- it might sound stupid but i heard his voice so i came to check if it was actually him and it is! he’s popping off!” maia clapped her hands excitedly, her eyes shined with awe and niki raised her brow in curiosity. “is he your friend?” she asked quietly.

“he’s my ex-boyfriend actually.” maia chuckled, before sighing and waving her hand. “i’ve been with him ever since he first joined the band with dream over there.” niki mumbled a small ‘oh’ before paying attention to george and dream as well.  _ well that’s kind of complicated? _

__

  
  


_ “cause after all this time..”  _ george searched the audience and found himself smiling wide when he saw them dancing happily with the beat and the lights turned into cerulean blue when the rhythm was slowing. just as he was about to continue the lyrics, he saw her. he saw maia, and george couldn’t help but frown at the sight, memories of them together making his heart ache. the audience stopped dancing, confused as to why he stopped and he and maia locked eyes for a second.

_ “i’m still.. into you.”  _ he found himself saying, a little bit  _ too  _ fond and everything slowed down, time went still and he kept staring at maia, she was smiling and this made george’s heart suffocate even more--that was until his ears muffled from dream’s electric guitar completely drowning his voice. “dream?” he turned to look at the blonde and dream mouthed a quick, “all eyes on me, george.” the brunet stared at dream for what felt like minutes before nodding and closing his eyes.

_ be strong.  _ was what george found himself thinking but the voice sounded more like dream and george suddenly felt a wave of relief and courage echoing past body and george finally opened his eyes and met green emerald ones. he looked at dream with glassy yet thankful eyes that spoke  _ sincere  _ and  _ loving.  _

_ “i should be over all the butterflies!”  _ the guitar finally balanced with george’s voice and the audience screamed with joy and cheers that made the brunet chuckle to himself and it came out shaky, george paused for a second and realized he was crying and dream looked at the brit happily,  _ “but i’m into you, i’m into you!” _

_ i’m into you dream. _

_ “and baby even in our worst nights! i’m into you, i’m into you.” _

_ i’m into you george. _

dream picked up another microphone and sang along with george, it soon turned into a duet and the audience was murmuring the connection upfront but none of them cared because george and dream were savoring this moment where they could finally confess their feelings indirectly.

_ “let ‘em wonder how we got this far!” _

_ “cause i don’t really need to wonder at all!” _

and finally, george felt lightness replace his chest. he forgot every worry and problem he had for a split second and his heart felt free from pain.

dream felt the same way and from the way the brit is looking at him, it’s almost like george is telling him the feeling is mutual, a small percent of unsure feeling was clouding dream’s heart but even if he was completely wrong. this moment was undoubtedly the second where both their hearts connected, whether platonically or not.

_ “yeah after all this time..” _ george felt his tears come to a halt and he leaned in closer to the blonde, and dream didn’t hesitate to cup george’s cheek with one hand and the audience stood shocked for a second, waiting for the pair to do the move that crosses the line.

_ “i’m still into you.” _

and they finally,  _ finally _ crossed the line.

**Author's Note:**

> yay :') im not proud of this but   
>  leaving kudos or comments would mean a lot--thats up to u <3


End file.
